All her fault
by Karah06
Summary: Completely JH. Takes place during the end of season 7. What if Hyde left for New York during the episode, Reefer Madness, and him and jackie never got together but meet years later. WARNING: Implied Rape, also JackieEric friendship, with some gang.
1. Chapter 1

_He had certainly earned a right to brag. _

Anyone who knew him five years ago would not expect his new studio apartment. They would not expect his brand new leather coat, or the framed autographed albums and pictures of stars (with himself) on the wall. And they would _definitely _not expect his large sum of money in his bank account.

Who knew that his job at the Fotohut was the stepping stone to his success?

_Turns out getting high with Leo was the best thing that ever happened to me._

He smiled, flipping over a photo in the dark red room. The image was becoming clear. A gorgeous red headin a black dress looked back at him, posing in an attractive way.

She reminded him of Donna. Beautiful, yes. But in a girl next door kind of way. Easy to get along with. Just hanging out with the guys…

_Hanging out with the guys…_

It had been years since he had seen them all. He hadn't really said anything to them when he left. He just had to get out. Red had kicked him out and being that he had no where to go, he called up Chrisy, and hitched a ride to New York. He stayed with her for a while, not really knowing what to do, kinda just…drifting along, while of course forming a lot of "protests" on the way.

_Got to love a good protest._

Sipping the cool beer, he removed the photo from the solution, and hung it up to dry. He had a lot to be thankful for. But he missed them. He missed teasing Forman about his feminine persona, and Fez about not being able to give it away. And missed Kelso and his damn stupidity, god help him, he missed that stupidity. Donna. He really missed her. He could always confide in her and vice versa. He had known her since elementary school, and was one of his oldest friends. He remembered giving her the photo of the two of them for Christmas nearly seven years ago. He had had a crush on her then. There was just something about her, and it was always there. Maybe it was her feminist spirit or welcoming personality. He didn't know. He wondered what had changed since then. Probably a lot of their lives have changed, just like his, but then again, he knew his friends and could count on them. Which meant that he could count on them to stay their same predictable selves.

_Five years. Had it really been that long? Time sure flies when you're…_

What had he been doing all this time? Making a shit load of cash. _Yes. _Sex. _Hell Yes. _Meeting a whole bunch of stars and a lot of new friends. _Yeah, that too. _But there was something missing, he didn't know what it was, but at the same time knew exactly what it was.

_A connection._

Yeah that was what he needed. Something that connected him to his past self. Looking of his New York penthouse, he could see the crowded streets busying themselves along. He loved the diversity here. So many different kinds of people.

_Foreigners. Jackie wouldn't last a day here._

_Good…_

Just the thought of her, made him roll his eyes. He hadn't completely gotten over his anger towards her. It was her fault he moved to New York in the fist place, it was her fault he hadn't seen his friends in five years. It was her fault he wasn't able to kiss and hug Mrs. Foreman Goodbye. It was her fault Red had kicked him out. He got in trouble for taking the rap for the marijuana that wasn't his. She had been trying to impress him. To get him to like her.

_Yep, worked like a charm…_

He could go his entire life without seeing her fake appearance again, or hearing her shrill voice. Of even without hearing or meeting anyone one wth the name, "Jackie" again.

If he she hadn't have gotten the drugs in the first place, he would be back in Point Place…with his friends.

_Her. He did not miss. _

_Bitch._

Picking up his empty beer cans off his marble table, he sighed. It was definitely time to go to bed. He had an early shoot tomorrow. Some cover picture for _Vogue_ magazine or some shit like that. He smirked, maybe if he got done early enough, her could spend some "alone" time with the model or, you know, models. That would be fun. Throwing them away and taking off his sun glasses, he set them on the counter. His same old sun glasses. They were sentimental. Yawning, he began walking to his bedroom.

_Knock. Knock._

_God damn, it was 12:30 a.m. Who would be at my door right now. That's it, I am kicking someone's ass. _

He opened the door abruptly and irritably, trying to get his point across. He relaxed a little when he saw it was his friend who lived in the small apartment next store.

"Brian man, what are you doing here? I have a shoot at like 5:30 tomorrow morning." He asked impatiently, leaning again the door and squinting at him.

"I know, I know man, I am sorry. I just forgot. Do you know how I am renting out my apartment for the next four months?" At Hyde nod, her continued, " Well…you see I leave tomorrow for Chicago…and I forgot to ask for my spare key back. I have to give in to the new tenant…sorry buddy…" He finished lamely

Hyde was his friend and a great one at that. But he did not want to piss him off. He had seen him pissed off on more than one occasion, and it was not pretty.

Hyde felt guilty for acting so irritated, "Yeah, sure man, no problem. Sorry about before, I was just tired and was wondering who was at the door." He said as he walked away to get the spare key. He found it underneath the package of condoms in the drawer. He went to hand it back.

"Here you go, ...so about this new tenant, boy or girl?" He asked while smirking

Brian relaxed and smiled, "Girl…she sounded hott over the phone too."

"Wait, you have never even met the girl yet?" he questioned incredulously.

"Hey Man! I needed to rent it out as quickly as possible, and she has to travel far to get here…so she couldn't …come…b-by and meet me….and…she seemed completely normal. She sounded hott, so she going to be hott." He said defensively.

Hyde scoffed, "Pfft, that's how it should be, Girls with hott voices have to be hott, but not all the time man, it has happened to me before….i don't want to talk about it though..."

"Whatever, I don't have to live next to her for the next four months, so it doesn't bother me. And besides, you would probably sleep with her anyway. Add another notch to the old belt." Brian smirked and winked.

"No way man, I am very picky, I only settle for the best of the best." Hyde said confidently.

"Well, not all of us have our clients/models bending to our every beck and call," he responded jealously while happy he won the argument.

Hyde had a huge grin on his face, "Good point". _God he loved his job…._

Brian laughed, "well I had better get going, I am not even finished packing…see you later man." He started to walk away, he stopped suddenly and turned around. "Don't get too used to this new neighbor, I, Brian Peters, will be back….oh and by the way, a hott black girl stopped by here earlier, looking for you, she said she would stop by another time." As he continued to walk away.

Hyde thought about it. _Natasha_. She was definitely hott, and she was totally into him. _Yeah…I'll get that..._

"Thanks man, Have fun in Chicago." He yelled after him. Brian nodded.

Hyde closed the door and walked to his bedroom, wondering what his new neighbor would be like and look like. _All in due time.._

He changed into his boxers. That was all he ever wore to bed. He got under the covers and looked at the clock.

_1:34 a.m._

_Damn_

_He had to get up so early tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews. The more I get the more motivated I am to write a quicker update. So bare that in mind. Anyway, some of the story(not necessarily this chapter) is kinda sad, Jackie has been through something traumatizing. Which you will find out about later on in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and if anyone wants to Beta for me (proof read and give me ideas), email me, I would appreciate it. Also one more thing- I am planning on this being a long story (if it is popular), so if the chapters seem kinda slow at first, that is because I want to have the proper build up for my story. So bare with me lol. **

She gripped the ticket tightly in her tiny, pale, sweat drenched hand. Her things were packed neatly and settled by the front door. She swallowed, the sting of her throat challenging the dull throb in her head. She sat down shakily on the ugly, out of date couch and placed her unoccupied hand against her forehead.

_Inhale…Exhale…inhale…_

_...1..2...3...4..._

That's what you had to do to get over your fear. Or so her therapist had repeatedly told her. She really hoped she wouldn't have another one of her anxiety attacks. She couldn't believe she was still having to do this after two years.

'_This is getting ridiculous Jackie.'_ She groaned as she got up and looked out the front window.

She always got like this when she was afraid and had to experience something new. But she had to do this. She had to move on with her life. She couldn't let the past take control of her.

_No, make that…_

Wouldn't. She _wouldn't_ let the past take control of her. Jackie Burkhart was not controlled by anything or anyone! The only counting Jackie Burkhart had to do was counting the number of new pairs of shoes she wanted this week, or how many times she had to brush her hair at night. She didn't have to rely on counting to keep her stable. She let out an angry sigh and quickly walked back and huffed down on the couch. She looked down at her watch.

**10:23 a.m.**

"Where the hell is he?" '_3 minutes late. 3MINUTES!' _

Didn't he know what this could do to her? She had a flight to catch for gods sake. If he didn't show up soon, she was going to freak out. She would wring his scrawny little-

_Knock Knock Knock 'oh thank god' _

She rushed to the door, swung it open and crossed her arms angrily.

"Where have you been Eric? My plane leaves in thirty five-no thirty _SIX_ minutes! You said you would be here at 10:20!" she exclaimed while waving her arms around.

"Whoa whoa whoa--Jackie-look …I..I..had to stop at the store and get s-something, please stop freaking out, I will get you there on time, I promise." he countered genuinely and a little afraid.

Pause. She just stared at him for a second, she gave in, "okay Eric…I trust you…lets just go." she whispered as she bent down to pick up her suitcases, but Eric stopped her.

"No no no, I got it Jackie, you just get settled in the car. Leave this kind of work to the much stronger man" he proudly said while taking them out of her hands.

"I would Eric, but do you see a big strong man around? -- No, so that leaves me" she replied teasingly.

"Har. Har. Tell me something I don't know. …No.. wait…I do..uh…know… strong I am" he replied confused and dejected, wondering if he just burned himself.

Jackie shook her head and laughed, "I do not like them here or there, I do not like them anywhere, I do not like Green Eggs and Ham." She said in a Mother soothing voice

He sighed, "I walked right into that one didn't I?" He rolled his eyes at her

"Afraid so" -she replied in faux pity as she began to walk out the door and towards his car. She was almost certain she heard a muttered 'damn' too. She smiled. If one thing could put her in a good mood, it was burning Foreman. It made her feel in control. And control was every women's best friend. She had lost that control years ago when she had least expected it. But by bantering with Eric, she was able to remember that control. And that gave her hope. She settled herself in the passenger's seat and looked in the mirror to check if anything was out of order. Everything _needed _to be in order. Her appearance needed to be flawless. If it wasn't perfect, then people could see her, they would know, no doubt about it, they would know that she could not be made right again, and they would put a name to the face.

'_--Jaclyn…such a little tease…a beautiful tease…I know what you want…I'll give you what you--'_

She shuddered. _No. _She couldn't go back to that. She REFUSED to go back to that. That was long ago. She was in the now. Waiting for Eric to take his sweet old time.

"ERIC! Would you hurry the hell up? We are on the clock here!" she yelled out the window.

"What the hell women? Have some patience. …Damn! I am the one… loading …your entire room …into…. my car." He said exasperatedly while trying to pick up one of her suit cases.

She impatiently sighed while staring blankly out the front window and watched a kid playing hopscotch in the street. She didn't know what the big fuss was about. She only had eight or nine suitcases. She had definitely packed a lot _lighter_ that she could have.

"OWWWW!" Eric yelled from the back of the car.

Jackie just rolled her eyes. He probably dropped one of her stuffed animals on his foot or something. '_Girl'_ she thought as she heard him close the trunk and walk to the front of the car. Damn, she was going to miss him.

_A lot._

"One of your suitcases BIT me, it opened up and actually bit me.." he explained with his usual hand gestures.

"Eric, quit being such a baby, it just pinched you, I am sure you will suffer no long lasting damage." she sneered.

"But it really…hurt…it was like…alive…or someth--"

"My plane leaves in 22 minutes, I can NOT miss it, so DRIVE.!" She interrupted irritably.

"Fine fine, you don't have to be so mean" he said grumpily but with good nature all the same and shifted into gear and drove off.

Jackie just stared out the window. Soaking it all in. She just stared past all their usual hangouts as they drove by. The Hub. The Water Tower. The reservoir. She was going to miss Point Place. She would come back and visit, but this was her first home, it was hard to leave behind. Eric broke her thoughts.

"So, did you say goodbye to everyone?" he asked while glancing over at her.

"Yep, they all stopped by this morning. With gifts and everything." she said with a nervous laugh and tears in her eyes.

She was going to miss them. They had all come by earlier and gave her presents . Kelso and Fez were sad she was leaving and hugged her goodbye and gave her candy and balloons (jewelry would have been nicer). Kitty had cried and hugged her so tight. Kitty was Jackie's mother. Maybe not biologically, but in her heart, she was her real mother. Donna and Bob cried as well and hugged her goodbye and made her swear to call every day. They told her to write and tell them everything about New York. She promised them everything. They were all supportive and composed.

_Go team._

"Didn't Bob and Donna want to drive you to the airport?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, yeah they did, but I told them I wanted you to drive me" she replied staring out the side window as a tear slid secretly down her cheek.

He looked over at her and smiled. He was going to miss her so much. They were best friends now. He didn't know what he was going to do when she was gone.

She wanted to cry. Eric was her best friend. Ever since Donna and Kelso had run off to California for the summer two years ago, they had formed a bond, especially after **_it _**happened. He had been the one to take care of her, and took her to all of her doctors' appointments, and made sure she didn't have to do anything uncomfortable. She loved him. No, no not in love with him. Just as a friend. That horrible summer, he had been there for her. The summer when everything had changed.

"You are being awfully quiet." Eric intervened, looking at her.

'_--be quiet,… you don't want them to hear you, do you?…hold still…you little--'_

"Jackie!" Eric asked louder to get her attention.

"what?" she asked, turning to him confused.

He looked at her in concern, "Are you okay? You spaced. "

"Huh..oh OH yeah, no I was just thinking about how much I am going to miss this place and all of my friends….especially you…" She said with tears in her eyes, and very embarrassed with herself.

"Well, then…maybe you just stay. New York is a scary place. And I really don't feel comfortable with being there all by yourself…" he said with a hopeful heart

"Eric…I wont be _alone_, there will be like 15 million other people there too" she replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "YOU KNOW what I mean….what if something happens, anything could happen." He said nervously.

Jackie sighed angrily, "Eric, we have had this discussion a BILLION times. I need to do this. I have to move on. I have to get over what happened. Can you understand that.?"

_Can anyone?_

Eric just remained silent for a few minutes. So Jackie went back to staring out of the window. She saw a poor person walking down the street carry a brown paper bag.

'_Gee…I wonder what is in there, you cant just walk around with that in the open.'_

Jackie learned that lesson a long time ago. She had been trying to impress Steven.

_Steven…_

But then that stupid cop showed up and busted them and he heroically took the rap for it all. _'How romantic'_. It didn't matter though, Red had kicked him out and then he just vanished. He didn't even try to get in touch with anyone. Not to let them know he was okay or where he was. Or to let them know whether he was lying in a ditch somewhere.

_Inconsiderate Bastard._

_Poor Poor …Steven Hyde._

There were, of course, rumors about his whereabouts. Some say he lives in New York. Some say he is in California. And some even say he lives here in Point Place Wisconsin with a new identity and look. _'What a load of crap…' _If he was here, Jackie Burkhart would know it. There was no one here she didn't know. She wondered if she would ever see him again….

"…before" Eric said looking straight ahead.

"What?" she asked completely confused.

"I said….I couldn't protect you before, and you only lived 3 blocks away from me. How the hell can I protect you when you live more the _3000_ blocks away from me.?" He said shakily

She waited. _Inhale…exhale…_ "I will miss you too Eric, I love you, but this is what is best for me right now. Can you please understand that?" she whispered, while putting her hand over his.

He looked at their and hands and slowly nodded. The rest of the trip was in complete silence. Both just enjoying each others presence.

They arrived at the airport and Eric helped her with her bags. He walked with her to her assigned departure gate number 4. She was getting more nervous now.

"Do you have your ticket?" he asked in a fatherly way

"Yes." she held it up.

"Do you have your medicine?"

"Yes"

"Do you have the list of numbers and contacts in New York"

'_Can you ride without your training wheels, you're such a big girl now' _she thought sarcastically.

"Yes." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Do you have your--"

"Eric! I will be fine, I will call you if I need anything. You can visit me in a few months, and I will be OKAY…" she said shaking his shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss you Burkhart." He smiled.

"Im gonna miss you too, but I have to go, they just called my flight."

"Yeah sure okay, …oh ..wait, I brought you something….from…my house…and..well…here." he said a little reluctantly and shoved and white bag her way.

She tore it open. Jackie Burkhart loved presents.

"Its…and a ….Stars Wars …doll…" she looked up at him questioningly

He rolled his eyes, "ACTION FIGURE!"

"Whatever…why did you give me this. You are the nerd here, not me." she smiled.

"HA. HA. You're real funny, um NOT! Anyway, Its my favorite one and well I wanted you to have…you know…..to remember me…when you…get scared.." he finish hoping he didn't sound to cheesy.

"Eric, I Love it! Thank you!" she said touched, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Jackie" he replied sheepishly.

She smiled. "well I had better get going, or else I will miss it. Goodbye Eric. Thank you for everything." She said misty eyed and gave him a huge hug.

_Goodbye._

"Bye Jackie, Remember to call me when you get there." he reminded her while hugging her back.

She just pinched his cheek and nodded.

_Point Place. She was going to miss it. _

On the plane, she took the seat closest to the window. She wanted to see the city as she came in. It was New York for gods sake. The BIG APPLE!.

_Oh God._

She was really nervous now. What if Eric was right? What if something happened? It was so far away too.

_Cant think like that._

She was letting go of the past. That is what she needed to do. She felt the airplane take off the run way. She closed her eyes tight.

_5 hours till a new life_

_2000 miles away from possibility._

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…_

_1...2...3...4..._

Counting was such a stupid concept.

**A.N. I know, that was really long. And don't worry, J/H coming up. And there no J/E romance, just friends. The next update will probably take a little longer. Sorry. But if you review… I will try to make it as fast as I can. This may be alittle confusing, but dont worry, Jackie will get better. with help..lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys! Thank you to those who reviewed. Especially Jaded-Amaya, megs626, Tokoyami, jackiehydelover, flowchart, greenbean1, danhydegirl, and crazyschick. I really appreciated your kind comments. They really do motivate me to go faster in updates. I Know, I waited along time for an update, but I got a traffic ticket that was like 500 dollars, so I had to take extra shifts at work, so I had no free time. I am sorry again. And to everyone else who read but didn't review, Please Please Please review. It really does make my day. It only takes like 2 seconds. Thanks for reading my comments. Enjoy. Oh- and if this chapter isn't as good, it was because I was pressured for a quick update and have some writers blocks. Bare that in mind. Thank you. **

**I always forget to write the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of "That 70's show". I am just borrowing them for my story. **

_--------_

_New Girl Tentant,_

_The rent is up at the end of the month. And I suggest you get the back window fixed (dart accident). The water should work, but on occasion it might give you some trouble. Just give the main water valve in the laundry room a swift kick. It should start right up. The heater works every third day, I don't know if that is planned or a coincidence. The electrical is taken care of for the time being. I actually don't know when it is up. If it goes off, then go to the basement of the complex and turn it on manually. If you need help with this, I am sure your neighbor down the hall from you will help you will anything you need, maybe unwillingly and rudely, but eventually he will cave. Well I hope you enjoy living here. I should be back in a few months._

_Brian_

_P.S. Oh, I left you some Milk Duds, well actually, I lost them. But consider them my welcoming gift to you._

--------

Jackie rolled her eyes. This was her new life? Broken water pipes and Milk Duds? Jaclyn Burkhart would not settle for anything less then extravagance and luxury. She definitely deserved a sparkling New York Penthouse with perfect pipes and bulletproof windows. She deserved—

'…_more…you want more, do you?...I knew you would…your getting what you deserve…you're…'_

_---_better. She wasn't _Jaclyn_ anymore. She wanted a new life for herself. To start from scratch, her way, hey _own_ way. She was in charge now. She crumpled up the letter and tossed it onto the sink, she would throw it away later.

She looked around her new home. It wasn't nearly as big as she imagined her dream home would be, but it wasn't too small. It was cozy.

_Safe._

She smiled. It definitely needed work. The previous tenant was either very lazy or gone _all_ the time. The paint was chipping and an ugly maroon color. The windows were stained. And not the pretty stains you see on church windows. The carpet was okay, a pearl white, a little blan, but could go well with whatever she decided her colors would be.

'_OH. MY. GOD……look at this kitchen!' _Jackie thought excitedly.

It was really big, which was surprising, considering the size of the rest of the apartment. You could put so much food inside of the refrigerator. Not that she ate a lot.

'_Donna would love it here!' _The typical inner Jackie announced silently.

She walked quickly to her new bedroom. Her suitcases were already there and waiting.

The bed was a twin, not exactly fit for a princess, but it would do. She sat down quietly on her bed and looked around. This was it. She had never been so excited and scared at the same time.

She picked up her suitcases and started unpacking, one outfit after another. After her last pair of shoes was placed neatly in her closet, she moved towards the bathroom to pack away her hair and makeup supplies. Personal care was so ----

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH", she screamed while jumping back five feet. She placed her hand over her heart. It was pounding. She slowly tiptoed towards the bathroom again, and inched the door open and peaked inside, confirming her fear.

_Mustard yellow._

The bathroom was covered in a hideous paint that was MUSTARD YELLOW!

'_Who the hell picks Mustard yellow as color?' _She thought while grimacing at the wall.

She sighed in defeat. There also seemed to be weird stains on the wall as well. She flushed the toilet to check if it worked.

_Nope._

Of course it didn't work. Nothing could go right today, could it? She left the bathroom and looked inside the refrigerator. There wasn't much to eat. She hadn't really thought about food when she decided to come here spontaneously.

_She hadn't thought about a lot of things._

She ran to her purse and opened her wallet. _'Crap'_. She had given the last of her short supply of cash as a tip to the movers who had helped her. And it was too late to go on an adventure through the streets of New York. She was really hungry too. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten in a few days. She was to nervous to eat while she was packing up to move here back in Point Place. And _way _to nervous to eat on the plane. But now…she was starving. She began tapping her fingers on the countertop while staring at an invisible spot on the door, definitely spacing.

Should she? '…_Help you with anything you need…' _Did she want to start off on the wrong foot?

'…_rudely and unwillingly…' _She stared back and forth from the door to her stomach.

No Food or Embarrassment? Her stomach growled angrily, apparently making the decision for her. She grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door, pausing to take an overall look around her new place.

_This is yours…_

She half smiled and nodded and left her apartment, with her target in site.

_Bring it on._

----------

"Want another beer before I go?"

Hyde turned his head towards the semi dressed woman standing in the entrance of the doorway. Natasha had called him after work to make dinner reservations. He had eagerly accepted. She had come over to pick him up and dinner was quickly forgotten. Instead they gone directly to dessert.

_If you don't eat your vegetables you don't get dessert tonight._

He had always hated that rule. He never ate his vegetables, metaphorically speaking. He always broke the rules. And did he get his dessert?

"You know it, man." He replied throwing his Zeppelin over his head, and buckling his belt.

"I'll be out there in a little bit." He told her. Natasha nodded and left the room to go into the living room.

He stood up and took a deep breath and took a look around at the scattered clothes and bed sheets. There had definitely been a lot of connecting. Maybe this could be serious.

_Very funny._

He smirked. He wasn't a one woman man. He had his needs. _'Now I sound like Fez'. _He shook his head. How could a guy stay with just one chick? There wasn't a girl in the world that could make him give up the countless numbers of beautiful women he fucked now.

_Love is for losers. _

He looked out his window. It was still night time. Probably around eight or nine. Who knew? Odd as it was, he never slept with a girl in the middle of the night, and if he did, he never fell asleep with them or shared a bed with them for the rest of the night. And it wasn't because his bed wasn't big enough. It was a king; with warm blankets and comfy pillows. No, no it was definitely big enough to share a bed with someone, he just didn't like to.

Why?

_It was too personal. _

_Too connecting…_

-----------

Jackie stopped at door number 68. The closer she had got to the door, the more her determined high had evaporated somewhat.

'_Who needs to eat anyway?' _Her stomach gave another angry noise.

She knocked on the door hesitantly.

_Nothing_.

She waited a few minutes. She knocked louder and more determined. The door opened quickly. A pretty Black woman opened the door and leaned against its frame while folding her arms over her chest. She gave Jackie a look over, and was obviously intimidated.

"And you are?" She asked snottily.

She was condescending and rude. Jackie rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this.

"Do you live here?" she asked back curiously and sweetly. Normally she would have been a bitch back, but she was hungry dammit.

Natasha raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Who wants to know?" Her eyes stone cold.

Jackie looked at her incredulously. _'Is she for real? What a Bitch…'_

"Um…Me… I am the one asking aren't I?" she retaliated sarcastically. God this girl was dumb.

"Hmmm…well…I didn't know your kind gave a door to door service, well you can just carry on, there is _no one_ here that is interested." She smiled falsely.

Jackie's anger grew. She thought she was prostitute? _'Oh this girl is dead!'_

Jackie was about to come back with the bitchiest thing on the top of her head, when she heard a voice behind the _bitch's _shoulder. A guy's voice.

"Who's at the door?"

------------

Hyde walked into the living and through the kitchen, wondering where Natasha had gone. He wanted his evening beer.

He also wanted to get her out of the house so that he could start his night. He had many things to do.

_Liar. _

Okay okay, so he really didn't have that much planned. He was just done with Natasha. It was fun while it lasted. Time to move on. He had a reputation to keep. A motto to live by.

_Use them and leave 'em._

It was kinda harsh. He knew that. But what could a guy do. He wasn't one to get attached to anyone. Even though he knew Natasha wouldn't take the news as well. She had had the hugest crush on him for the longest time. She really liked him.

_Not love though, love was for losers._

He sighed and looked around. _' Where the hell is she?' _

He heard noise coming from the front door. He turned the corner and saw Natasha talking someone. Someone who was hidden for view. He walked towards her.

"…is _no one_ here that is interested." was all her heard Natasha say.

He puzzled this for a second and peered over her shoulder.

"Who's at the door?" he asked.

Hyde looked at the small, pretty brunette and froze. _'No…it can't be…there's no way Jackie Burkhart is here…how did she find me?'_

He had to pull a Nixon. What else could he do in this situation?

_Deny. Deny. Deny._

His eyes locked hers and he saw confusion and shock in them. She hadn't known he would be here. Maybe she would pretend it wasn't him. Or maybe she didn't recognize him. He knew it was farfetched, but he was freaking out here!

" S-Steven?…" her voice came out in whisper.

_Damn._

He remained silent, just staring into her big brown eyes. His heart pounded into his chest. It was kind of annoying that he was this nervous about seeing her again. _'It's Jackie Freakin Burkhart! Bitchy princess type…you crush souls like hers.' _he scolded to himself.

"Who's Steven?" Natasha asked bewilderedly

"I don't know Tash, …hey, I have a lot of stuff I have to do today, why don't you take off and I will see you later, okay?" he replied trying to get her out of there. He had a feeling it would be more awkward if she was there.

"But---" she began, glaring at Jackie and looking questioningly at Hyde.

"I will see you later." He interrupted more sternly and never taking his eyes off of Jackie.

Natasha was mad. Hyde was just staring at this girl. '_She's not even pretty' _she thought jealously. However she was defeated, Hyde wanted her to leave. She sighed deeply.

"Fine!" she huffed and grabbed her coat and purse and left the apartment. She stopped in front of Hyde and kissed him on the lips. Deliberately interrupting their staring contest.

Jackie partially broke out of her daze at this. _' Oh my god, she is so insecure.'_ She rolled her eyes. Girls were always bitches to her.

_They're just jealous. _

"Call me later?" Natasha asked Hyde seductively.

"I will." _I won't. _

Natasha glared one last time at Jackie and walked past her, clearly angry at this turn of events, and left Jackie and Hyde alone to talk. '_Or stare at each other.'_

"Steven?" Jackie asked again, more confidently this time.

"Jackie." he stated, his eyes narrowing somewhat. Now that he had gotten over the shock. His anger towards her was returning.

Jackie was confused by the little bit of resentment in his eyes. She brushed it off, as she remember why she was there.

"_You_ live here?" she inquired, pointing at his door.

"Yeah, what of it? What are you doing here anyway? I have things to do, you know." He responded a little rudely.

"Oh, well….um….you see….I … well….I moved in….down the hall, and well…." She was nervous now. She regretted coming. She fidgeted with her hands.

_Damn her stomach._

"You what?" he interrupted impatiently. _'Just like Jackie, thinks the whole world is waiting for and revolves around her.'_

_She hasn't changed a bit._

"Well.. Umm…the apartment is a mess. I don't have any food yet. I have no cash on me. And I wondering if…Icouldmaybehavesomethingtoeat." she finished in one breath. She looked away from him at a extremely interesting spec of dirt on the wall. She didn't want him to see her weak.

_When you're weak, you lose control._

Hyde smirked. She was weak. She had to resort to asking him for help. Jackie Burkhart asking Steven Hyde for help. He never thought he would live to see the day. Yeah sure, she always needed his help, but she would never ask for it. He should just close the door in her face. _She would deserve it._ But this was too priceless to pass up. He knew this was killing her to have to ask him for help. _Zen. Be Zen._

_Am-big-uity!_

"That's cool." He said calmly and walked back into his apartment.

Jackie stood there for a second. _'What does he mean; okay or no thanks?' _She never could tell. Then she saw that he had left the door open for her. Guess it was the first one then. She followed him inside, closed the door and sighed.

_Once a Zen, always a Zen._

**------------**

**A.N . Sorry again for the long update. I got that stupid ticket. The next one should be a lot shorter wait. I hope you enjoyed. Oh and if you read it, please review. I really want to know how it was. I need feedback. Let me know what you think is going to happen, or what you want to happen, or what should happen. I am always open to idea. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey guys! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. This is next chapter I dedicate this next chapter to: Jaded-Amaya, crazyschick, nasman, Jackiehydelover, Keiralou219, Tokoyami, and stawberrycolada. Your reviews esspecially encourage me greatly and motivated me to update faster. I had alot of thing to do this week, so to those of who thought i took to long, well then, i am sorry. But I have other priorities too. So thank you again, and i really hope you like this next chapter. It might not be that good, because I was extremely busy when i wrote it. And some of this chapter might be a bit weird in the way I wrote it, but just deal with it. lol It is just the way I would like my story to go. I made it really long because of the long wait for an update. This is my favorite chapter so far. It took me like 4 days just to write. Alot of stuff is going on, it may be kind of confusing, so please dont bash it. I worked hard. lol . Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of the characters of "That 70's show".**

**----------------------------**

_1978_

_The beginning of the summer..._

_-----------------------------_

_"That BASTARD!" Jackie screamed while frantically pacing her room. She was waving her arms around in the air, like a crazy person. Every so often she would punch or swing at the invisible person she was apparently screaming at. She trudged over to her bed and picked up her stuffed unicorn Fluffycakes and clutched it tightly in her small, manicured fingers, nearly ripping it in two._

_It was a bad day. _

_The lights were dim, the curtains were drawn, the food supply ran low, and outfits had been wrinkled. However, Jaclyn Burkhart was oblivious to this during her hysterical rantings. And the skinny boy in the corner of the room was scared out of his mind._

_"Um..I t-think you are k-killing Fluffyca-"_

_"I mean...What the hell is his problem Eric? I thought he loved me. He said he loved me! GOD, what was he thinking!" Jacking interupted, as the streaks of mascara ran down her pretty face. Her puffy eyes looked at him to hear what he had to say._

_"Well, y-you know, we are talking about Kelso here, the same person who invented car skiing. So I think it's safe to say that not even he knows what he's thinking." Eric replied, hoping to cheer her up somewhat. 'More for my sake than hers' , he silently admitted._

_The corners of her mouth twitched._

_She almost smiled. Eric savored that glimpse of hope. However, her eyes began to glisten over again. 'Oh no, not again...'_

_"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackie threw the unicorn onto the bed violently. _

_"I can not believe he just ran away, what a sadistic bastard!" And with that, she threw herself down onto her pillow and began to sob._

_Eric just stood there for a second, not really knowing what to do. He just watched her shake violently. Should he comfort the Devil? Was it worth selling his soul. NO, definitely not, he was strong enough to fight this. He can NOT give in. He didn't owe her anything, they hated each other. Yeah! He would FIGHT. He would RESIST! He would-_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" came the muffled scream from under the pillow._

_Damn it. He rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the bed. He patted her awkwardly on her back. Her sobs continued._

_"Jackie...come on...Kelso is like a dog...they run away, but they eventually come back...don't worry... he will be back..." He said uncharacteristicly soothing._

_"...Pftt...yeah..who says I want him back now. Hey, what about Donna, is she a dog too?" she asked bitterly._

_Eric froze. 'Donna'. She had run away too. Away from him. He really didn't know what to say about her._

_"No, no she's not," He whispered. 'Crap' now he was getting choked up._

_"Eric...I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that, I am just so upset." She looked up at him sincerely with wide eyes._

_"No thats okay, We are both upset. I take no offense to what comes out of your mouth right now." He smiled slightly._

_She smiled back, then it slowly went back to blank, clearly she was starting to space about Kelso. Eric noticed she was going deeper into her sorrow._

_"Hey Jackie, why don't we go try out that-"_

_"What else did it say Eric?" She whispered, looking up at him with red eyes._

_Oh yes. _

_'The letter'._

_Donna and Kelso left without any warning. Jackie and Eric didn't know where they were. Then they had sent a letter. Obviously too afraid to talk to them over the phone. Eric was the one to recieve it._

Eric

I dont really know what to say to let you know what is going on, or what to say to make you feel better. But I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for just bailing. When you told me you didn't want to be with me, because you didn't want to be second choice, it broke my heart. You were never second choice. Please know that. I just had to get away from everything for while. Things were getting too much to handle. And I figured a trip to my mom's was the perfect solution. And I didnt plan to go with Kelso. I just crossed paths with him on the way to the bus station and he asked me where I was going, so I just told him. Then he said he wanted to come because Jackie was making him marry her. So he wanted to get away from that. It's really weird here, and believe it or not, I miss Point Place, and you. Kelso is having fun though. Plenty of girls for him to stare at. (Dont tell Jackie that.) We do not know when we will be getting back. Just-please wait for me. I love you.

love,

Donna

Ps. Kelso wants me to tell you to tell Jackie he said...'hi'.

_He looked at her sadly. He had only told Jackie the part about Kelso not wanting marriage yet and crossing paths with Donna. The rest would only add to her pain. On a good day, he would tell her in a heartbeat. _

_"Nothing...it didnt say anything else..."_

_Jackie just slowly nodded her head. Eric actually felt bad for her. He slowly put his arm around her and pulled her to him. Jackie gripped onto his shirt and put her head on his bony shoulder. Her sobs had ceased, but the remainder of the tears continued to run down her flushed face._

_"So what do we do now?" Jackie asked him, not once moving from her surprisingly comfortable postition against him._

_"We deal."_

_"I dont know if I can, I have never felt so alone, I just need to get my mind off of everything." Jackie explained very frustrated._

_A sneaky smile crept onto Eric face. If forgetting was what she wanted, then forgetting she would get. He looked down at her suggestively. "I think I can arrange that."_

_She looked up at him questioningly._

_"Oh my god Eric! You are wonderful! This was such a good idea!" With a giddy smile, she raised her beer can and hiccupped. She quickly place her other hand over her mouth and giggled._

_Jackie Burkhart was plastered._

_"Jackie..SHHHHH! ...you have to be quiet...If Red finds us, we're dead. This is his football beer, it's worth more than my life!" he hissed insistently._

_Jackie smiled, "SHHHH Eric...be quiet.." She placed a finger over his mouth as if to hush him, "You dont want to get caught now, do you Eric? Eric? Eric...weird name that is...Eric...ER-IC...IC...IC...icy...ICY! YOU'RE ICY!" She began to laugh hysterically as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard._

_Eric face remained emotionless. "Thank you Jackie..." He replied sarcasticly. "I risk my life to get you beer, and you call me icy. Thats...thats, well...thats not...very nice." he finishly lamely._

_Jackie looked apoligetic. "Oh Eric, I am so sorry. You have been so nice and helpful. Donna was right, you do have your uses," A sneaky smile crept up on her face. "...Icy."_

_Eric rolled his eyes and continued to watch her laugh and drink...and forget. She needed it. She knew that. Beer is forgetting, beer is ignorance, Beer is freedom._

_Beer. Beer. Beer._

_----------------------------------_

_Present day. _

Jackie walked silently through the halls of Steven's huge 'expensive' apartment. She was completely at a loss of words of his obvious success since that last time she had seen him.

_'Steven Hyde lives here.' The poor do not live in places like this._

She could tell from the high maintenance furniture that he definitely was not poor anymore. But that was her last memory of him. Back in Point Place. That was the closest thing to home. She stopped in the hall to look at a picture of him holding up a beer with Donny Osmond.

_wait..._

_DONNY OSMOND!_

_'And the surprises just keep on coming' _she thought very jealously. She shook her head at the irony of the alternate universe she had apparently stepped into. She entered the living room, while nearly stumbling over his jacket and a few beer cans. She kicked the beer cans out of the way. Now _this _was the typical Steven she knew.

_Steven Hyde: _

Definition _(noun) -beer and girls._

Yes...Steven loved his beer. Which was ironic too, now that she thought about it. Beer makes you forget, makes you ignorant. And Steven had always prided himself of being the opposite of that. Arrogant, all-knowing, paranoid conspiracy theorist. And yet, beer was his life. That and sluts, by the look of the scattered clothes on top of the furniture and floor. She could smell the beer in his breath, could see it on the floor, and swore she could he hear the sound of a beer can being opened. _Wait..._She _could _hear the sound of a beer can being opened.

She looked towards the direction of the kitchen, and there was Steven Hyde opening yet another beer. She watched as he rose the can to his lips and gulped down generously. He then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked right by her and sat down on the couch.

_'What am I, Invisible?'_

_maybe, probably..._

_yeah._

That was maybe what she would have wanted to be two years ago, but now, with Steven, it annoyed her. Alot of things Steven did annoyed her.

_Alot._

Still he acted like she wasn't there, he hadn't even looked at her. _Ass._

"Eh hem", she cleared her throat to get his attention. She didn't want to be rude yet, he _had_ welcomed her his home afterall, _well_...more like, didnt close the door on her, but whatever. Still, he did nothing.

_Nothing!_

"EH HEM!" she clear her throat louder.

Steven sighed in defeat. He couldn't ignore her forever, no matter how hard he tried. _'Just like junior prom'_. He looked up at her, in her standing position, clutching her purse like a life support.

He was mad at her, yes, but she looked so uncomfortable and scared. He could hold back the sarcasic tone. _For now._

"What?" He asking innocently. Jackie stared back for a second incredulously and rolled her eyes.

_What? WHAT? _

"Um...can I have some food... please?..." She looked away again, She never liked to tell people she _wanted _to eat.

"Oh...yeah...there's some stuff in the fridge..." he said gesturing to the black refrigerator.

Jackie didn't hesitate one second. She scrambled over to the kitchen while setting her purse on the counter. And whipped the fridge open, and not to her surprise she found...

_Beer._

She laughed. Three quarters of it's contents was beer, there were two small shelves on the bottom that consisted of: snackpacks, a loaf of bread (not wheat), jelly, some apples, strawberries and whipcream(ew, she didnt even want to know), leftover bean cassarole, and some bacon. Not that many choices.

"What's so funny?" Steven asked defensively.

She shook her head. "Nothing".

She pulled out the jelly and bread and set it on the counter. She opened up the cabinet above her head, and pulled out one of his fine pieces of china, she didn't even want to get started with that.

"Do you have any peanut butter?" she asked.

"Cabnet on your left." He said glancing at her and barely shugging to his intention.

She found the peanut butter and went to work on her sandwich. When she was finished, she walked back into the living room and sat down across from Hyde. She was about to dig into it, being that she was starving, but remembered who was in the room with her.

_Steven. _He would never let her live it down if she acted like a pig in front of him. With that thought in mind, she took a tiny bite and set her sandwich back down, she then gently wiped her mouth to make sure there were no crumbs. She was a lady afterall. She glanced up towards Hyde and saw that he was smirking at her.

He could tell that she was starving. He knew she would just love to dive into her food. Her pride had stayed in control of her hunger. But not without putting up a fight, he could practically see it seaping out of her, her pride that is.

_Strong girl._

"I'll pay you back." She whispered quietly and insistingly. Jackie Burkhart was in no one's debt.

"It's bread, jelly, and peanut butter, how much could it possibly cost," he responded.

She smiled and took another bite, one larger than before. They sort fell into an awkward silece for a few moments.

"So...was that your girlfriend out in the hallway earlier...Tash?...or whatever you called her." She asked, trying to avoid the silence. Silence never did her any good. Silence usually led to her being lost in thought.

" _Natasha_...and no, she is not my girlfriend...I don't do the girlfriend thing..." _'unless they are someone else's' , he silently admitted._

Jackied nodded her head, "Oh...you're one of those guys...", she smiled.

"One of what guys?"

"One of those guys who can't handle commitment, prefer cheap sluts, are cowardly in the face of love, and like to take the easy way out," she smirked simply.

"I am not a coward, and I do not take the easy way out." He replied very stern and his eyes didnt blink.

_Coward._

Jackie looked around the room and her eyes came to rest on a spot beside the couch. She smiled as she bent down and picked up a tacky, lime green, lace bra. She dangled it on her finger for Steven to see.

"Seems pretty easy to me."

He stared at the bra then back at her, he wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. He couldn't help but smile though, he had to hand it to her, she had point. Jackie dropped the bra back on the floor and went back to her sandwich. More silence. And silence and silence and silence.

_Cant escape it. He can see you. He knows._

Jackie looked up and saw he was still looking at her, as if trying to figure out something.

_Quick._ Say something, anything!

"So...nice place you got here.." she complimented while looking around the room.

"It's okay." He shrugged.

_Only okay._

"Okay? This place would have put my old mansion to shame. Running away was a really selfish thing to do, but look at far you have come because of it." She said while swallowing a piece of her sandwich.

Hyde stared at her disbelievingly. '_God, all this girl cares about are material things' _, he shook it head at her. _'wait...did she just say 'selfish'.." _

"Selfish? What _I _did was _selfish_! Do you not remember why I ran away? Because of you! I took the rap for _you. _Red kicked me out, I had no where to go. And that was all because of YOU!" He yelled standing up.

Jackie was taken aback by his sudden outburst. She hadn't really meant to say that. She just did. But how dare he tell her this was all her fault. _No freaking way. _She stood up and matched his glare.

"_My _Fault? Steven...I never asked you to cover for me! You did that all on your own, and I appreciate that, really, I do. But don't go blaming me for the decisions you made. You have your own free will you know, I am not in control of that." she finished, her eyes burning deep into his.

"Oh okay, you wanna talk about free will. You were the one who decided to bring me the drugs in the first place, a pathetic attempt to impress me by the way. You were the one who was following me around like a lovesick puppydog." He retaliated.

Jackie shook her head slightly. "I had a crush on you Steven, so yeah, naturally I tried to impress you, kill me why don't you. And if you would have stayed around long enough, you would have found out that we told Red the drugs were mine. God, why are you so angry about the past?" She sat back down with a huff.

Hyde thought about this. _'She had told Red? I could have stayed?' _He couldn't change it now. Now, he could only win the arguement. He crossed his arms.

"You want to talk about the past Jackie? Okay then. Why did you move here?" he asked tilting his head.

Jackie froze and figgeted. "Does it matter?"

"Well, seeing as how you started this game of '20 questions'...yeah...it matters..." he replied simply.

"Well, I dont know what you are trying to get at, but there is nothing going on. I just moved here to start my life. It's New York City for god's sake. Opportunities galore." she said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked away from him and out the window.

_Weak._

"Oh please, there is more to it than that, I know it. Obviously this was a spur of the moment thing to move here. Why else would you have no food here, or no cash ready. You are running away from something. You are just. like. me.!" He accused, staring down at her.

At that, Jackie slowly moved her eyes back towards him. Her sandwich forgotten. "No Steven, I am not like you, I am not running away from something, because unlike you, I attempted to fix my problems back home, because unlike you, I said goodbye to the people I care about!" _She would not back down._

Hyde was stuck, she got him in a corner. He couldn't let her, he wouldn't her win. He could see the fire in her eyes. _'Damn this girl is good', _he thought. He would have to take an new angle. One that she had just provided him with. He smirked.

_Mistakes. Regrets. Problems._

"And what problems did you attempt to fix back home Jackie?"

Jackie's eyes widened. She had hoped he wouldn't have brought that up. She couldn't explain it to him. He wouldn't understand. No one could understand.

_Weaker._

"That is none of of your bussiness Steven..." she managed to get out through clenched teeth.

"No, no Jackie, I am curious. What could have happened to scar perfect little Jaclyn Burkhart?" he said condescendingly as he walked around until he was right in front of where she was sitting.

Jackie gently looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He was getting too close. Too smart. Too misunderstood.

_"...so perfect...so soft..." as his hand grazed down her cheek, down her neck and cupped her breast._

_"...please...please stop...why are you doing this?..." she said through tears as his other hand closed around her throat._

_"...why not?...we both want it... you can't deny it..." he whispered in her ear._

"Steven..." she began shakily, she had to get him to stop asking questions.

"Gee, let me guess, someone broke your heart? Hmmm, was it Kelso? Did he finally grow some brains and leave you?" He continued, he had struck a nerve. An open wound. _Dig, Dig. Add salt._

"Steven..." she said again as she looked at him pleadingly, and with a few tears escaping her eyes.

_"...you can't deny it..." he whispered in her ear._

"Am I getting warmer. Did you run to the nearest whipped boy you could find. One you could manipulate and control."

Hyde was on a roll, no stopping now. He didn't even notice the tears running down her pale face. All he could see was Jackie, the old Jackie, the bitch, the one telling him that 'with an alcoholic mom and an absent dad, he was bound to end up in jail sooner or later.' he sure showed her.

"Steven...please..." but she was interrupted by her own sob. She put her face in her hands. She didnt want him to see her cry. He would call her weak.

_Weakest._

"Tell me Jackie, How long was it before he got you in the sac. What were the magic words; "you're beautiful", "you're so popular", or was it, "I love you". What are the magic words to get you to spread em'?" He finished, about to celebrate his victory. That was until she looked up at him, and he could see her face.

_"...we both want this..."_

Her eyes were wide and red and her face was wet with tears. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her. This wasn't the Steven she knew. Sure they used to banter, but it was never meant to really hurt the other. Well he had hurt her now. She had to get out of there. It was too small, she couldn't breathe.

_...Inhale...Exhale..._

Steven's eyes went wide as well. He didnt mean to say that to her. He had just been on a roll and couldn't stop himself. Now he could see her in grief, grief that he had put her through. His heart sunk, he felt like a jerk. He wasn't supposed to feel like a jerk, especially around Jackie. He was a jerk to alot of girls, and it never had bothered him at all. Now, standing in front of Jackie, he couldn't understand why the sight of her crying made him weak.

_It always had._

He couldn't handle it, he had to make it right, make her stop crying. He took a step towards and extended his hand.

"...Jackie...I ...I didnt ...Jackie..." He didn't know what to say. Apoligize? Justify?

Jackie jumped up as if burned and took a step back, away from him. She quickly wiped her eyes and look down at his can of beer. Not at him.

"Can please tell me where your bathroom is?" she whispered quietly. So very quietly.

Hyde stood there for a second. He let his arm fall back to his side. He felt like an ass. She didnt want to talk to him right now.

"Down the hall, second door on the left." He said while running a hand through his hair and pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

She didn't say anything else, she just ran over to the counter, grabbed something out of her purse, hid it in her sleeve, and quickly walked to where Steven had indicated.

She ran past the pictures on the wall of all the Stars, _leering at her. _Past the pictures of Hyde, _laughing at her_. She was starting to panic. Where is it? _Second door on the left. Second door. On the left. _Once she found the bathroom, she pushed the door open, fled inside, and slammed the door closed. Once inside, she began to sob and put her back against the door. She slowly slid down to the floor until she could hug her knees. She put her face down and cried. For herself. For Steven. For the past.

_The past._

-----------------------------

_Flashback_

_1978_

_Middle of summer_

_----------------------------------_

_"Jackie! Jackie wait up! " someone yelled from behind her._

_Jackie turned around and spotted her fellow cheerleader Cindy Brenson running down the steps of school to catch up to her. Her long blonde hair was bouncing around her face each step she took_

_"Hey Cindy. Great game today huh?" she said as she walked along side her friend across the grass in front of school._

_"The best! Great pom-pom waterfall by the way. You always were the best at those." He friends complimented her jealously._

_"I know, I really am!" Jackie exclaimed. What could she say? She was the best._

_"So are you going to Brian Mathews' party tonight? Everyone who is anyone will be there." Cindy said, taunting her friend._

_"Oh yeah... that...no...I dont think I am going to be able to go, I am already doing something tonight." Jackie said, not looking at Cindy, but down at her feet._

_"What! What could possibly be more important than a party that can give you the in to the title of Head Cheerleader!" Cindy yelled incredulously._

_"You dont know that." Jackie said looking at her friend._

_"That's the word around the locker room, you go to this party, and the title is yours. Set in stone." Cindy nodded confidently._

_Jackie gave in. She had to get Head Cheerleader. She just had to. "Okay fine, I'm there. But I don't have a date. And Micheal isn't back from California yet. What am I going to do?"_

_"Hmmmm...you could ask that Hyde guy, he was pretty hott." Cindy suggested._

_Jackie stared at her in disbelief. "Okay one, no way, and two, Cindy...Steven left two years ago, where the hell have you been?" _

_"Oh...okay, well I dont know then, all I know is that you better find a date before tonight." And with that she walked off to her navy blue Trans-am._

_Jackie sighed. 'How the hell am I supposed to get a date before this evening'. She was about to step off the curb and begin her walk home when a black Lincoln skidded to a halt in front of her._

_"Hey Jackie, you're looking good today." Chip Johnson, Point Place's notorious hunk said to her._

_Jackie nearly melted where she stood. Chip had had the hugest crush on her for nearly 3 years._

_"Hey Chip," she replied while smiling and blushing._

_"So are you going to Brian's party tonight/" He asked while leaning out the window._

_"Yeah, I was thinking about it...why do you ask?" she batted her eyes at him, taunting him._

_"Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go together?" He said while fixing his side view mirror._

_"Like a date?" She smiled playfully at him. She had to move on from Micheal._

_"Yeah, like a date." He smiled back._

_Jackie nodded, "Okay, Pick me up at nine?"_

_"Okay. See you then gorgeous." And with that, he sped off._

_Jackie watched him go dreamily. This is was she had planned, Head Cheerleader, and a hott boyfriend. Yep life was definitely going to get better now. She looked down at her watch. **3:30** **p.m.**_

_'Oh crap! I have to get ready!' And with her mind set, she ran home._

_-----------------------------------_

_"You're going to a party?" Eric asked incredulously, standing in front of her sitting on the bed._

_"Eric...if I want Head Cheerleader, I have to go, I'm sorry..." she said while standing up and meeting his level, she pouted apoligetically._

_Eric shook his head, "That ain't gonna work on me Missy. We had plans! I bought tickets to a Star Wars expo! Tonight was Jackie/Eric night. Not Eric alone and by himself night!" he whined. Eric and Jackie had become inseperable ever since that night they had gotten drunk because of Donna and Kelso. It was weird at first, but then it became fun and just habit. They were actual friends now._

_"I know, I know, I'm sorry. You can come with me if you want, even though I am going with Chip." she said while hitting him lightly in the stomach._

_"Chip? You are going with Chip? I am being replaced by Chip?" he asked wide eyed._

_Jackie rolled her eyes, "NOOO, he is just my date, I will hang out with you another time, I promise. Just go buy Fez some candy and he will go to the expo with you." she suggested._

_Eric just stared at her for a second, trying to make up his mind, "Okay fine...but you owe me..." he said pointing at her._

_Jackie laughed, "Okay Okay...now get out... I have to change...SHOO!" she threw a pillow at him._

_Eric scowled, "Okay okay I'm leaving. Have fun tonight Jackie."_

_She smiled, "You too Eric, I will see you later."_

_He looked at her seriously for a second, "Okay...just ...be careful tonight.." he said before he closed the door._

_"I always am," she whispered to the empty room. _

_--------------------------------------_

_End Flashback_

_Present_

_--------------------------------------_

Jackie got up from her sitting position and flipped on the light. She had stopped crying, but her eyes hurt. She examined herself in the mirror and tried to fix her hair to the best of her ability. She tucked a few stray pieces behind her ears and wiped the left over mascara streaks that were on her cheeks. She washed her face and padded it dry with one of Steven's towels. She then pulled her axiety pills out of her sleeve, and popped one into her mouth, using some water from the sink to help her swallow it. She didn't how long she had been in there.

_A minute?_

_An half hour?_

_An hour? A Day?_

She didnt know, and didn't care. It was time to go home. With one final look in the mirror, she opened the door and left the bathroom. She walked silently down the hall, passed the pictures of the Stars, _pitying her. _Past the pictures of Steven, _still laughing at her. _And then entered the living room, where she found Steven sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head down. When he saw her, he stood up quickly and began to walk cautiously towards her.

"..Jackie...look, I am...I am so sorry...I never meant to hurt you like that...I swear...I'm just...so sorry." He stuttered while pacing.

Jackie weakly smiled, "That's okay Steven...I guess I deserved that for being such a bitch to you all those years ago." She knew he was sorry, he looked like a mess, it was clearly bothering him.

Hyde just stared at her.

"Well It's getting late, I should get going, I will see you later...Thanks for the sandwich...Bye." she said as she closed the door and left him alone.

"Goodbye." He whispered to the empty room.

Jackie walked down towards her apartment, trying to contemplate what the hell just happened, when she started to search for her keys in her huge purse. The purse dropped to the ground and out rolled an apple.

_'What the hell?'_ Jackie thought as she picked it up. She then opened up her purse and discovered that there were five sandwiches, 4 apples, 6 snackpacks, and a package of bacon. She was really confused until she realized...

_Steven._

She smiled as she put the food back in her bag and opened her apartment door with her keys. She walked to the kitchen and put all of the edible contents of her purse into her refrigerator. At the bottom of her bag she found a small white note.

_I really am sorry._

_If you need anything else, just ask._

_Steven._

_908-5643_

She smiled and traced the letters of Steven's name with the tip of her finger. He was a softie at heart. She pinned the note on the fridge with a magnet.

Steven Hyde. Her reluctant knight in shining armor.

_Always._

-----------

**A.N. I KNOW! Really long right? I am sorry, I just kinda got carried away. It sucked didn't it. Please tell me what you thought. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A.N. Hey you guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews for the last chapter! There is a lot I would have liked to fix with it, mistakes that I saw after I posted, but oh well. Thank you for being so patient with this next chapter. I have had a rough and terrible past two months. Me being sick and busy, and other family stuff that I can not really say. But thank you to those you were loyal and stuck with me. I hope you like the next chapter. I don't know if it is going to be good or not, because I am really sick at the time that I wrote this so I am sorry for anything that may sound odd to you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything "That '70s Show" related yada yada yada. **

_

* * *

__She woke up at the end of her bed. Her once beautiful bed. The very place where she and Michael had proven their 'love'. The place of solace during their breakup. _

_No pillow. No Blanket. No Fuffycakes to hold on to. _

_It took awhile to adjust to the light, her eyes were swollen shut from the fallen tears she had shed earlier. While slowly lifting her body, she noticed her broken lamp on the floor and her bed sheets hanging off the edge of the bed. Fluffycakes lay askew in the corner of room, forgotten. _

_Standing up, she noticed that she was still wearing her red dress. Her beautiful, new red halter dress that she had bought with Donna using one of the credit cards her Daddy gave her. The dress didn't look so new anymore, it had a rip in the bottom and was nearly torn all the way down her side. Since the straps were already untied, it slowly fell to the ground. She didn't have a bra on, and her panties were ripped and dangling barely on one thigh. _

_Jackie let out a lone sob, while maneuvering her leg to allow the panties to fall to the ground as well. _

_But it was just the one sob, for now. She couldn't break down again, not when she had to clean up this mess. She walked to the bathroom, and locked the door. She knew there was no one in the house. But it was the only power she had left at the time. She examined her self in the mirror. Her eye lids were huge, mascara streaks stained her pale face, her lips were swollen as well, and there was a cut on her forehead. Her neck had large purple bruises surrounding it and so did her thighs. And her hair was a mess. _

'_Who are you? You're not Jackie….' This person before her was the damsel, the charity case, the victim. These kinds of things did not happen. They just didn't! _

_Not to her. _

_Tears found their way through her swollen eyes lids and rolled down her cheeks. She didn't wipe them off, her hands were lightly touching her neck, examining the extent of the brutal assault. Now that she was becoming more aware of the pain of her body, she felt a constant throbbing along with a sharp pain between her thighs. _

"_Not to me…..not to me…," she whimpered to no one. _

_The tears were falling faster, thick and cruel. She went to the shower and turned on the knob labeled 'Hot'. As Hot as it could go. She stepped into the steam easily. The scalding water didn't effect her. Not when she had so many other things to worry about. She needed to clean herself, rid herself of the evidence of what happened. She wiped her hands over her face, wiping all the mascara and blood off. She watched as it made its way towards the drain and disappear. _

_If only it were that easy. _

_Her lips were hurting. She remembered as his unwanted lips attacked hers, her teeth cutting the inside of her own lips due to the force of this brutality. His hands were around her neck, choking her…she couldn't breath… _

_She sobbed loudly as she gripped the shower wall trying to keep herself from falling forwards. She slowly slid down and hugged her knees. The shower continued to penetrate down, offering no relief to weak body. _

_She continued to cry and sob, but this went unheard in the empty house. _

_

* * *

She sat down at the kitchen table, wearing her bathrobe. Her hair was still wet and clinging to her face. She hadn't shampooed or conditioned. But that didn't matter._

_She just stared at the phone. Who should she call? Was there anyone to call? Her Mother was god knows where. Her father was on some business trip. Donna was in Califonia. Eric was…at home…as usual…he really didn't have a life. For a second she was so relieved, there was still a part of her old self in there after all, she wasn't broken entirely. But bits of the nights events flashed before her eyes again, and as soon as the relief came, it went. Eric it was… _

_She picked up the phone slowly, maybe she shouldn't tell anyone. Maybe she should obey his warning. She remembered how his hand pulled her up by the back of the neck so that his lips were grazing her ear._

"_You know what will happen if you open your big mouth my sweet lil Jaclyn? (he pulled out his silver pocket knife) I'll use this………and then I'll slit your pretty little throat." _

_Jackie froze with the phone in her hand, what if he wasn't bluffing? What if he tapped her phone lines? Oh god, he would come after her! _

_She closed her eyes, she had to tell someone, she would mentally crack if she had to keep this all bottled up inside. _

'_I won't tell him over the phone, I will just get him over here.' Yeah, that would work. She closed her eyes for a second then dialed Eric's number. _

_After a few rings, Kitty picked up. _

"_Hello, Friendly Foreman Residence." She greeted happily._

_Silence. 'Oh God, I can't do this. I can't do this.' _

"_Hello?" _

"_H-hi Mrs. Foreman. I-is Eric there?" Jackie whispered quietly. _

"_Oh yes he is! I just served him his crust-less Death Star tiny sandwiches, so he should be around here. You know, he just loves those little--oh here he is…" _

"_Hello?" came the voice of Eric Foreman _

"_Eric?" Jackie asked. _

"_Jackie? Is that you? You know, you have some nerve calling me here, the morning after you ditched me to go to some party. But being the mature and big person that I am, I am going to forgive you this one time. So instead of ignoring you like I planned, I am going to tell you how my night was. I got the rare, mint condition, Darth Vader—What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted out of now where._

"_Huh?" _

"_Usually by now, you interrupt me and say "Any night you have that wasn't illuminated by my presence is not worth recalling", then you tell me about your night. So again I say, 'What the hell is wrong with you?" He ranted._

"_Eric….I-I need your h-help..," she whispered tearfully _

"_What? Jackie-What are you talking about?...Help with what?" His voice was laced with concern._

"_Eric-" she said in a sob. "S-Something h-happened…" she said trying to control herself. _

"_Tell me what's wrong? Tell me what happened" he asked, already fearing the worst. His fists were clenched, he wouldn't be surprised if their were blood on his palms. _

"_I-I can't" she sniffed. "Please, I need you to come over….please…" she whispered wiping her cheeks._

"_I'll be right there Jackie, you just- you just stay right there. I'll be there in two minutes." He said while grabbing his car keys and already running towards the backdoor. He dropped the phone when he couldn't run any further because of the cord, he didn't hang it back up, it wasn't important, he was already out the door. _

_Jackie knew he was on his way. She didn't hang up the phone, she clutched it tightly to her chest and began crying. She put her head down on the table and waited the longest two minutes of her life. _

* * *

Jackie awoke from her sleep with an anxious mind. Placing her head to her head, she glance at her clock.

_10:18 a.m._

She had so many things to do. And her sleep did nothing alleviate the stress going through her mind. Her mental checklist was on a constant setting of 'repeat'.

1. Find a job

2. GET FOOD

3. Ask manager to get someone to fix hot water

4. Do laundry

5. Fix up apartment

6. Explore the city

With a groan she got up and went to the bathroom. She couldn't help but flinch as she flipped on the bathroom lights, this happened every single time she went in there, you never get used to _Mustard Yellow_.

Trying to withhold a gag, she walked towards the shower and turned it on. It didn't matter which way she turned the knobs, it came out cold none the less.

She quickly stripped down and slowly eased into the freezing stream. Arching her back, she began to shampoo her hair, rubbing it into her scalp and working its way to the tips. Hot water or not, she was going to get her hair clean. Shivering and teeth chattering she rinsed her hair and then moved on to the conditioner, doing the same as she did with the shampoo. This time she let it sit while she washed her body with her pink washcloth.

'_That's it! Today I am going to the manager's office and demanding my hot water!' _She thought stubbornly. Over the past few days, she had called the manager four times to ask for her hot water, but he had been to 'busy' at the time.

When she was finished, she turned off the water and grabbed her fluffy white robe off its hanger and slid it on. She walked back to the bedroom where she had already picked out a cute pair of jeans and pink shirt that would slide slightly over the shoulders. It would go perfect with her white jacket and clogs. She got dressed quickly and towel-dried her hair. Tossing the towel into growing pile of dirty laundry, she grabbed her make up bag.

She felt like wearing a light amount today. Applying light pink lip gloss and black mascara she approved her appearance with a sigh and a slight nod. With her hair already dry in natural waves, she put on her jacket and clogs and made her way into the living room. Grabbing her purse off the chair and flipping off the lights, she exited her apartment.

* * *

"Well I had a great time tonight." She said smiling, slipping her arms into her jacket and grabbing her purse off the hanger.

"Yeah, it was real fun," Hyde replied, trying to remember her name. Oh well…

He opened the door for her to leave. She walked out the door and turned around to flip her hair over her shoulder softly.

"So can I see you again sometime?"

"Yeah…sure…I'll- I'll call ya…" He assured her. 'Except I will probably lose your number', he told himself.

She stood there for a second, expectantly, waiting for something. _'What does she want?' _

"Well?" She inquired, her patience lost and hands on hips.

"Well What?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

* * *

Jackie had come down the hall just in time to see Steven give a blond girl a quick kiss on the lips.

'_Oh my god, another one…'_

She could help but roll her eyes. Steven had more women then she had shoes. And that was saying something. Over the past few days, she noticed a different girl leaving his apartment each day. _Ew. _She tilted her head and watched the blonde girl walk away. This one did look familiar though, she could swear she was here a few days ago. Seeing Hyde turn and about to reenter his apartment, she quickly walked towards him.

"Wow, this is a first…." she stated dryly, trying to catch his attention before he closed the door. The door halted and his head peeked out. He was giving her a confused look.

Jackie walked in front of his doorway, as he leaned against the door frame.

"She was here a few days ago." Jackie explained, tilting her head while leaning against the hallway wall, opposite his door. Hyde was still giving her a confused look.

"Two dates huh? Must be serious." Jackie continued sarcastically.

Hyde smiled bitterly and looked down the hall to the retreating blonde entering the elevator. He then turned his attention back to Jackie.

"Nah….your thinking of her sister…" Jackie's expression turned to disgust.

"You're a pig…." She shook her head softly. Hyde just laughed at that. He stroked one of his hands down his chest, while the other rubbed the back of his neck. Almost proudly.

"What can I say? Word gets around, if you know what I mean." He said slightly smiling.

"Oh Puh-lease, you're no Casanova, those girls are idiots," she replied stubbornly.

Hyde gave her a stern look, "At one time Jackie, _you_ were one of _those_ idiots."

"That was years ago. Believe me, I have gotten that out of my system" she exclaimed.

Hyde crossed his arms, taking a step toward her to tower over her. "And believe me, _no one_ is more relieved than me about that."

Jackie glared at him. It was pointless to get into a battle of wits contest with him. He always came out top. The only benefit of growing up poor she reasoned. She continued to stare at him.

Hyde stepped away from her and gestured for her to carry on walking.

"Now, why don't you be on your merry little way. I am sure you have many important things to do." he sneered.

And with that he starting walking back inside, about to close the door behind him, when Jackie reached out and grabbed his arm. He froze and turned to her with his eyebrow raised.

Jackie smiled prettily at him, batting her eyelashes, and using her other hand to tuck her stray hair behind her ear. "Actually Steven, I do have something I have to do, but it would be much easier if you were to help me."

"No."

"Steven! I need you to go down to the office with me and tell them I need my hot water!" She whined, letting go of his arm.

"No, Jackie, you can do that by your big self," he said condescendingly.

"But I am new here, and the manager won't listen to me, I've called several times. You have been here awhile. I am sure they respect you….Please?" she pouted and bit her lip seductively.

"No," his face was expressionless. Jackie was mad.

She stomped angrily to turn and walk away, when she stopped and turned around suddenly with an evil glint in her eye. She looked down, smiled, then slowly looked back up to meet his eyes. Hyde shifted uncomfortably.

"Steven, do I need to remind you of what you wrote on a note to me a little over a week ago." She asked him sweetly. He expression remained the same, but she saw his eyes widen slightly. She smirked. He _did_ remember.

"It said, that if I 'need anything else to let you know'. Remember? You had said _all_ those mean things to me. Don't you remember Steven?" Her voice was sickly sweet and her hands were over her heart.

Hyde glared at her for a minute. She was a new breed of evil. With a groan, he went inside only to reappear a second later with his jacket on.

Hyde glared down at her, "Three rules Jackie. I will help you and put up with you for now, but I don't want this blackmailing thing to be a daily thing, got it?"

Jackie wasn't fazed, he didn't scare her.

He held up two fingers, "Rule number two. NO talking."

"But-" Jackie started.

He put a hand over her mouth to silence her. "No talking Jackie, Rule number three…" he continued without removing his hand, "I want you to get any notions out of you head that we are going to become best friends or whatever your twisted, selfish little mind thinks we will become, gotit?" he pressed, leaning down to meet her eyelevel.

Jackie's eyes just bore into his, fuming. _'How dare he treat her like some little mindless twit!' _

Asshole.

"Jackie, nod if you understand--OWWWW!" he screamed grabbing his palm and examining it.

"OH don't worry Steven…I understand …", she seethed, walking away from him and to the elevator.

Hyde stared after angrily, he could believe that she _bit_ him! _'I mean, come on, what is she? Four years old?' _

"Well come on Steven, the quicker this gets done, the quicker you can get back to your shanks and your booze…" Jackie spat from inside the elevator as the doors began to close.

Hyde ran forward and stuck his arm out to keep the elevator doors from closing. Jackie had made no effort to stop the doors from closing on him. He stepped inside and gave Jackie a cold look.

"Damn Straight…" he grumbled. Jackie rolled her eyes and the doors closed.

* * *

Jackie continued to ring the tiny bell on the managers desk and it was giving Hyde a headache, _her voice_ was giving him a headache.

"Excuse me, some service please!" Jackie screamed to the closed door behind the managers desk. "God! Ignoring you customers in not what you're paid for!" She was leaning so far over, Hyde was sure she was going to fall forward, she seemed to be trying to open the door herself or something.

Grabbing her by her waist, Hyde pulled her back and set her firmly on the ground. She complained at this, but he ignored her.

"Jackie, you have got to calm down," he said pulling away from the desk, "and stop your screeching, its given me a headache." He said, letting go of her arm and running his hand through his hair.

"Steven, they are the ones who are supposed to be helping us, instead of doing god knows what behind that door!" she yelled, gesturing to the closed door.

"Jackie, obviously he's busy at the moment, you are pretty hard to ignore, _believe me, I would know." _he said pointing to himself.

Jackie was about to reply when the door opened to reveal a man when blonde hair and glasses. He looked between the two of them, his eyes coming to rest on Jackie, "Can I help you?" he asked with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, yeah you can help me, I have only been ringing the damn bell for the past 10 minutes! I need for you to--" she was about to instruct to him, when Hyde yanked her by the arm.

"Jackie, here's an idea….why don't you wait over there." Nearly shoving her over to the sitting room. She struggled to maintain her balance. Then shrugged him off.

"Ughhhh Fine." she huffed, walking over to the chair and grabbing herself a magazine.

Flipping through it, she looked up to see Hyde shaking the managers hand. They talked and laughed, but Jackie couldn't hear what they were saying. She rolled her eyes.

'_I knew it! He does have respect around here!' _she thought unfairly.

Turning her interest back to her magazine, she barely noticed that someone had come to her.

"You lookin' for a place to live sweetheart'?"

Jackie jumped, the person had startled her. Turning to the left she noticed a tall man, with slicked back dark, greasy hair. He also had a pointy nose and what seemed to be dark, gray eyes.

"No, no I am not actually." she said a little coldly, she began to feign interest in her magazine, very uncomfortable by the creepy guy staring at her.

"So you new to the City? Cuz you kno', if you need some sort of 'tour guide', I would be happy to be _of service…_" he pressed suggestively, sitting in the chair right in front of her and reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Jackie jerked her head away from his hands, giving him a disgusted look. "I think I'm good…..thanks." she spat, grimacing her pretty face.

Creepy guy was unfazed, if anything, more attracted. He gave her an amused smile. "Lil' Spitfire, aren't you?" leaning over to twirl her hair between his fingers.

Standing up, Jackie glared down at the guy, "Why don't you just get lost!…..Before….before my boyfriend gets back!"

Creepy guy arched his eye in disbelief and smiled even bigger, "Is that a threat sweetheart?"

Jackie was about to retaliate when she was interrupted.

"I think you better do what she says and leave." Jackie whipped to the right to see Steven Hyde glaring at Mr. Creepy with a hateful look and his arms crossed.

"Ummm Steven?" Jackie asked confused. _'What the hell is he doing?'_

At that, Hyde turned to her and smiled, pulling her to him and placing a kiss on her temple, he said, "Hey baby, I talked to the manager for you, everything's set." Clutching her to him protectively.

Creepy guy stared between them, clearly pissed at this change of events. Jackie just placed her head on Hyde's shoulder and smiled at Creepy guy, she beamed, "Thanks Sweetie."

Creepy guy was still staring at her, dumbfounded, until Hyde lost his patience. "Get lost, before I physically remove you myself" He stated coldly, getting in his face. Creepy guy stood his ground for a moment, before giving them both a cold look and walking out.

Hyde was looking anywhere but Jackie, who was giving him an incredulous smile, "Steven….that was--"

"Don't say it Jackie, whatever you were gonna say, just-just don't." he said, waving his hand dismissively, before walking in the direction of the elevator. Jackie ran after him, following him inside the elevator.

When the doors were closed, there was an uncomfortable silence. Jackie kept sneaking glances at him, who was staring intently at the closed doors. She couldn't help but smile again. "Steevveenn?"

Hyde groaned, "Jackie, can we please not talk about it….please?" he pleaded, looking over at her.

She continued to smile at him, "I just have to ask……why? Why would you do that for me?" she asked him, her eyes searching his.

Hyde sighed, "You're not gonna let it drop, are you?" he said while shaking his head and closing his eyes briefly.

She smiled and bit her lip slightly, "Nope, afraid not," Hyde through his hands up in defeat.

"Fine…… I-I don't really know why…to tell you the truth. You just looked so…so pissed off and…a little scared….and he …was some creep. I don't know! Temporary lapse…." he stumbled with his words and shuffled around, finally shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down on the ground. "….and you can smiling anytime now…." he said suddenly without even looking at her, he just knew she had a big goofy grin on her face. _'Man! I knew that was a mistake! She is never going to let me live that down!'_

Jackie stopped smiling and turned back to face the elevator doors, but remembering hearing him call her 'Baby' brought the smile back. That was priceless, she knew she had more dirt on him now, he must have died after he realized he had said that. _'Serves him right after the way he was treating me earlier…' _She was conflicted however. _'He did help me with the manager and scared off that creep…' _Maybe she could let it slide this one time… She glanced at him quickly , remembering….

"_I want you to get any notions out of you head that we are going to become best friends or whatever your twisted, selfish little mind thinks we will become, gotit?" he pressed, leaning down to meet her eyelevel._

Screw that! She had a phone call to make with she got back. '_Eric is just going to die!' _she thought, her eyes beaming in victory.

"Stop smiling!"

* * *

They made their way down the hall and stopped in front of his door, looking at her each other awkwardly, neither not really knowing what to say. However, the tension between them was strong and obvious. Since Jackie hated silence, she had to think of something to break it.

"So, are you sure you don't want to stay the night at my place?" she asked him.

His head whipped up suddenly, and the shocked expression on his face made Jackie burst out laughing.

Trying to control her laughter, "Since….your…my boyfriend…and everything." she smiled jokingly at him.

She could see him visibly relax, "I hate you, you're gonna hold that against me for while, aren't you?" he asked, although he was smiling back at her. He had to hand it to her. _'She could definitely hold her own…'_ However, he could tell she was hiding something though. She was more sheltered and closed up than when he had known her in high school.

"Oh come on Steven, you know you would do the same. You were my Zen Master." she said, while giggling and pointing a finger at him.

Hyde smiled and nodded, "True. Very true…..well done grasshopper."

Jackie finally stopped laughing and looked into his eyes. _'He's still the same, the same Steven Hyde I knew and crushed on' . _As he looked back into her eyes, she knew they were connected. Connected by the past. Connected by their friends. Connected by their…dislike of one another? Whatever they were, they understood each other, maybe they didn't understand things about the other. But when it came to just each other, they understood.

After staring at each other for a few moments, they both looked down, they weren't used that sort of connection. It was Hyde's turn to break to silence.

"I should probably get inside and get ready." he said, reaching in his pocket for his key.

"Big Party?" she asked knowingly.

Unlocking his door, he threw her a look over his shoulder, "Something like that, yeah". Jackie rolled her eyes at his predictability, he partied _every_ night.

She nodded, "That's cool. Hey, maybe tomorrow night you can take me to one of the cool clubs around here." she asked hopefully.

Hyde opened his door and just laughed at her, "Yeah, that's not gonna happen…night!" he said quickly and went inside and closed the door before she could respond.

Jackie pounded on his door, "Steven! Come on! Don't you want to take _your girl_ on a night in the town!" she began laughing again. It was just so funny! She could swear she heard the sound of his head banging on the door.

"You're evil. Go away." came the muffled reply of Steven Hyde.

Jackie continued to laugh, "Okay, okay, I am leaving." she said while walking away. But not before, stopping and shouting, "Nite Baby!"

She waited for him to shout at her to 'Be Quiet'. When he said nothing, she opened her door and smiled at her victory. _'I won! I beat Zen Master Steven Hyde!' _She was about to skip into her apartment when she heard-

"Nite Sweetheart!"

Jackie dropped her purse and stumbled over it, knocking into her door frame. To say she was astonished, was an understatement. That…was the last thing she had ever expected to hear him say. She was at a loss of words, and angered that she thought she had won. It also didn't help that she could hear his muffled laughter from here.

Picking up her purse and stomping into her apartment, she had revenge on the mind. Setting her purse down on the couch and taking the phone off the receiver, she dialed the well known number.

After a few rings, a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Jackie smiled.

"Mrs. Foreman? It's Jackie….I need to ask you a favor…"

**

* * *

A.N. Was that too long? I never know how long you guys like it. I just wanted to say thank you again for the reviews and messages on the last one. I have been having a terrible time at home for the past few months, and almost gave up on my fan fiction, but because of your kind words, I decided to carry on, so thank you.**

**So anyway, you know what to do, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! The next chapter should take to long, I have already started.**


End file.
